thebastardexecutionerfandomcom-20200215-history
Pilot, Part 1
Pilot, Part 1 is the first part of the series premiere of FX's The Bastard Executioner, which aired on September 15, 2015. It is the first episode overall. Summary Wilkin Brattle, a warrior knight in the charge of King Edward I, trades his sword for a peaceful farming life — until the violence of his past finds him and forces him to pick up the bloodiest sword of all. Synopsis Wilkin Brattle is having dreams about a battle he fought in five years ago. All of his teammates are killed, leaving him as the only survivor. The enemies gather around him, so he is unable to flee. One of the enemies hits and knocks Wilkin on the ground, then stabs him in the side. Some time after the enemies have left, Wilkin is woken up in the dream by a hallucination of a girl. She tells him that he must put down the sword and begin again as a farmer. Wilkin agrees to do as she says. Wilkin wakes up from his dream and finds his wife, Petra. The two converse about their unborn child. Petra says that Annora is predicting that they will have a son. In Castle Ventris, Erik Ventris is having sexual intercourse with his wife, Lady Love. After they are done, Erik voices his concern that this will likely be another failed attempt at having a child due to the many times they've tried and failed for a child before. Trying to reassure him, Lady Love insists that the gods will bless them with a child this time. Erik leaves and Lady Love's handmaiden comes in. Her handmaiden asks her if she wants a bath, but she tells her that she wants something more. Wilkin and Petra walk around their village, and have a playful conversation with Ash y Goedwig about his strange affection for his sheep. Back at Castle Ventris, Erik decides to raise the taxes on his fiefdoms. His chamberlain, Milus Corbett councils Erik by telling him to crack down on the peasants in an attempt to keep the peace. Toran Prichard and a group of other villagers ride on horseback to inform Wilkin of the impeding taxation. Toran suggests that they ambush the collectors come nightfall. Wilkin initially disagrees due to his pledge to lay down his sword, but Toran and the others eventually convince him. Just they are about to set off, Ash pleads with Wilkin to allow him to accompany them as well. Ash tells him that he could prove to be useful as he knows his way around the woods very well. Wilkin acknowledges his usefulness and allows him to accompany them, but insists that he doesn't assist with the ambush. Petra voices her disapproval of rebelling against Ventris, assuming that it will end badly for them. Wilkin insists that this is the only way. Meanwhile, Annora tells her companion, The Dark Mute that Wilkin's violation of his promise to lay down the sword is a sign that God is putting him on their path. Credits Main Cast *Lee Jones as Wilkin Brattle *Katey Sagal as Annora of the Alders *Flora Spencer-Longhurst as Lowry Aberffraw Ventris *Sam Spruell as Toran Prichard *Sarah Sweeney as Jessamy Maddox *Danny Sapani as Berber the Moor *Darren Evans as Ash y Goedwig *Kurt Sutter as Ludwig Von Zettel *Timothy V. Murphy as Ruskin *Sarah White as Isabel Kiffin *Elen Rhys as Petra Brattle *Ethan Griffiths as Luca Maddox *Stephen Moyer as Milus Corbett Supporting Cast Special Guest Stars *Brían F. O'Byrne as Erik Ventris Guest Stars *Martin McCann as Randulf Corbett *Felix Scott as Gawain Maddox *Kyle Rees as Calo Caine *Alec Newman as Leon Tell *Richard Brake as Edwin Pryce Co-Stars *Charlotte Mills as Eva Prichard *Callum Griffiths as Rhys Prichard *Ifan Huw Dafydd as Jacob Nevitt *Rhys Downing as Aron Caine *Ranaa Ghandour as Angel Child *Alun Raglan as Jonas *Shane Attwooll as Henry Dyer *Llŷr Ifans as Pryceshire Reeve *Catrin Aaron as Trula *Matthieu Charneau as Frenchie *James Rousseau as Denley *Ross O'Hennessy as Locke *Tim McDonnell as Huxley *Llew Davies as Norton Uncredited *Unknown as Barkley Deaths *Rhys Prichard *Eva Prichard *Jonas *Petra Brattle *8 unnamed knights. *Numerous unnamed villagers. Trivia *First appearance of Wilkin Brattle. *First appearance of Lowry Aberffraw Ventris. *First appearance of Erik Ventris. *First appearance of Isabel Kiffin. *First appearance of Annora of the Alders. *First appearance of Ludwig Von Zettel. *First appearance of Ash y Goedwig. *First appearance of Milus Corbett. *First appearance of Frenchie. *First appearance of Toran Prichard. *First appearance of Berber the Moor. *First appearance of Calo Caine. *First appearance of Aron Caine. *First appearance of Jacob Nevitt. *First appearance of Gawain Maddox. *First appearance of Luca Maddox. *First appearance of Randulf Corbett. *First appearance of Ruskin. *First appearance of Edwin Pryce. *First appearance of Henry Dyer. *First appearance of Trula. *First appearance of Jessamy Maddox. *First appearance of Leon Tell. *First appearance of Denley. *First appearance of Locke. *First appearance of Huxley. *First appearance of Norton. *First (and only) appearance of Barkley. *First (and last) appearance of Petra Brattle. (Alive) *First (and last) appearance of Eva Prichard. (Alive) *First (and last) appearance of Rhys Prichard. (Alive) *First (and last) appearance of Jonas. (Alive) Category:Episodes Category:Season 1